


Gifts and Curses

by sunsetmog



Category: Rugby RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t remember the first time you met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog-fics.livejournal.com/18943.html) in March 2005. 
> 
> Never tried second person drabbles before. /o\

i.  
You can't remember the first time you met him. You don't remember the first time you spoke to him, and what it was you said. You try and recall the exact particulars of how and when Josh came into your life, and you find that you can't. You only know that he'd brought something with him you hadn't even realised you'd been missing. You can't remember the exact moment when you fell in love with him, and you sure as hell can't remember feeling this way about anyone else. You don't remember what it was like to be without him. 

ii.  
You remember the first time he touched you though, because you can't forget. You remember exactly what it felt like, that first time when his hand came to rest in the small of your back. You were talking to someone at the time - you don't recall who - but your voice faltered and the hairs on your arm stood on end. He just kept smiling across at you, his eyes searching yours for a reaction. You blinked and swallowed, your breath catching. His hand never moved. He'd been watching you all night, although you weren't to realise that until much later. 

iii.  
The first time he kissed you, you were sleepy and drunk; out on the pavilion at the annual rugby club dinner with your top button undone and your jacket hanging over the railing beside you. You didn't want to admit it, but you'd dined a bit too well for someone who was still supposed to be in training. You had half a bottle of beer in your hand, and you were leaning over, watching the clouds slowly dulling the moon. You didn't hear him come outside; you didn't know he was there until he was right there beside you. Smiling. 

He didn't say anything, he just nodded and moved closer, cradling his own half empty bottle and staring at you with half-closed eyes. His arm grazed yours, and you felt the hairs go up on the back of your neck. His skin was golden brown; if you remembered correctly he'd been away on holiday. He didn't say a word as he leaned over and kissed you, his hand coming to rest against your cheek. It felt cool against your skin as your lips parted beneath his, kissing back. You didn't even know you'd wanted to kiss him before that moment. 

iv.  
The first time you kissed him, he was tired and hungover. You were less discreet than he'd been; you rang him in the morning and asked him to meet you for lunch. You waited in the car park, leaning against the warm metal of your bonnet, ankles crossed in the morning sunlight. You played with your car keys, twisting them between your fingers and throwing them in the air, all the time trying to look nonchalant as you waited. The gravel was loud beneath his tyres as he parked; you remember watching as the engine died and he stayed seated.

You were overwhelmingly relieved when he climbed out, stretching like a cat in the sunlight. You said _hey_ , and he smiled your name. There was no point asking _how_ or _why_ anymore; you couldn't think of anything but him and the way he tasted with his mouth against yours. You needed to feel that way again, so you stepped forward and your fingers found the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Your mouth found his; he tasted like orange juice and sleep. Josh was beginning to take over your thoughts and your mind, and you'd stopped fighting it. 

v.  
You'd seen him naked in the showers after a match, but it wasn't the same. His skin was golden, the muscles flexing and stretching beneath your desperate touch as you pressed him backwards against the bed. As he wrapped his legs around your waist and smiled up at you, you wondered whether things would ever be the same again. His voice caught as you slid inside him, the feeling like nothing you'd experienced before. You whispered words you couldn't hear or recall as you found your rhythm; you came with his name on your lips. He followed, crying your name. 

vi.  
the end.


End file.
